Stolen
by whitewolf3190
Summary: What if Naruto was a girl? What if she found out that Madara was involved with the Uchiha massacre? What if the Gods gave her a chance to kill him? What if Zetsu was willing to help her? What if she took his Tobi identity for herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story was adopted with  TheBlackSeaReaper's permission. I will first post the chapters that they have written; after that will be my own.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

 **Chapter One**

She was hunting the man that took away one of the two people who really did care about her. Naru Uzumaki was only eight years old and alone, since the massacre of the Uchiha clan. What people didn't know was that she had witnessed the whole thing. You may questioned why she was there, the only reason that she was there was to pull a prank on her older brother figure, Itachi Uchiha. After whatever he had done to his younger brother that man just showed up. It was not her first time of seeing him.

Naru was only five years old when she first saw him. And he looked exactly the same as that day. His face was covered by an orange spiral mask with one eye hole. She watched how he faded through solid objects and then disappeared into thin air. She thought it was so cool that she begged Jiji for a book about seals and through many trials and errors, Naru came across the seal that will let you fade through anything. When she first saw that man, there was a loud roar of a beast that could be heard inside of her head. That was the night that she found out about the Kyuubi no Kitsune and also found out that man was responsible for the attack five years ago. That was Madara Uchiha, the traitor.

Since that time, Naru would collect weapons like kunai, senbon, and other weapons. So far senbon was Naru's favorite and during her free time, she would practice with them. She even got a book on the body's anatomy and read if a senbon is lodged through the back of the neck in the spine, it would kill a person. So she practices with small targets that is the size of the human neck. Soon she will have her revenge.

 **(Scene Break)**

Naru followed the man into the woods, and finally he had stopped moving. Carefully and slowly, she pulled out two senbons and aimed them. Then she threw them and saw that they hit the mark on the back of the neck. The body fell to the ground and just laid there. She walked slowly towards the body incase it was still alive. It was lying down on his face. After checking for a pulse and finding none, she quickly turned over the body and saw the mask was undamaged.

"It would be a waste for the mask to be thrown away with the body." Naru whispered to herself as she study the body carefully. Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Hehehe, I think that I will just take your identity Madara Uchiha. I hope that you don't mind, if I do."

As she stripped the body down, a half plant half man was watching the whole thing. He could not believe that the leader was killed by a little girl. He watched as the girl takes what she could. Maybe if he asks politely, she would give the body up. With that in mind, he sunk down into the tree trunk.

Naru got the mask, clothes, some weapons, and she was lucky that he carried some storage scrolls. Now she was wondering what to do with the body when a weird plant/person coming out of the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naru asked as she got into a defense stance. The person inside of the two leaves was half black and half white.

"I'm Zetsu and **I want Tobi's body** ," Zetsu answered as he motioned towards the body.

"Tobi. I like that name. You can have it, but I will take everything else including the name Tobi," Naru said as she gathered up her new belongings.

"That is **fine with me.** We will come around **to check on you later,** " Zetsu said as he started to gather the body.

"Why would you check on me?" Naru asked as she watched them.

"Because you **are interesting.** Good **bye**." Zetsu said as he sunk into the ground with the body. Leaving Naru in shock as she watched them leave.

 **(Scene Break)**

It was a sunny morning in Konoha. The birds were chirping, children running around playing or getting ready for the Konoha Academy. Naru was looking in the mirror at her now short hair, around her was her long hair that she cut off. She smiled at her reflection. Maybe now she have a new start. But she was really tired from last night, because Zetsu showed up last night with a scroll.

 _Flashback:_

 _Naru was about to go to bed when Zetsu came out of her wall. She managed not to scream, by biting down on her tongue._

 _"What are you doing here, Zetsu?" Naru whispered as she watched Zetsu look around on her one room apartment and at her plants. It was one of her major hobbies to grow plants like flowers, small trees, and some vegetable plants._

 _"We came here_ _ **to give you**_ _a scroll on_ _ **Tobi's personality**_ _." Zetsu answered as he set the scroll on the table. "We will_ _ **visit soon**_ _."_

 _"Thank you, I think," Naru politely said as Zetsu left. When he was gone, Naru got out of bed and grabbed the scroll and opened it. And was shocked at what was in there, everything about Tobi was written down. She could not believe that Madara would pretend to be such a crazy person, but she kept on reading._

 _End of Flashback_

She made her was to the Hokage Tower with the spiral mask in her hand. When she finally arrive at Jiji's office, she threw open the doors and cried out in a loud voice, "Oi! Hokage-jiji when are you going to give me that hat of yours!"

"Hello to you, Naru-chan. How was your morning?" Sarutobi asked. He was pleased to see his granddaughter figure so very happy. He spotted the orange spiral mask with one eye hole in her hand and asked, "Naru-chan, where did find that mask?"

"I found it yesterday in park and I got an idea. I going to wear the mask for now and pretend to be a boy that is insane, so no one will know its me. And then maybe I will be able to buy some things before I get kicked out of the store." Naru said proudly as she showed the mask to her jiji.

"Oh, that's a good idea, but do you have a name? Because people will find you out if you are called by your name." Jiji explained.

"Already thought about that and my new name will be Tobi, just Tobi." Naru said as she put on the mask.

Hokage thought it through, and decided that she would be better off with a new identity and won't have to deal with the hatred of this village towards her, anymore. He quickly got out a form and filled it out as Tobi and that he was a boy. He knew that Naru was smart enough to do this. He already saw that she… he meant, he was wearing black clothes, and had dyed his hair brown.

"Well here you go, Tobi. I hope that your life will become better. Oh, before I forget, come after school and I will show you, your new apartment, okay?" Sarutobi requested Naru… he meant Tobi.

"Sure thing, Tobi will come. Tobi will see Jiji later." With that, Tobi walked out of the office with a new beginning.

 **(Scene Break)**

In a tower somewhere, Zetsu was reporting what he had learned to the new leader. He watched the leader pace back and forth in his office, only to stop for a second before continuing pacing.

"Let me get this straight, Madara was killed by a little girl who in turned stole his identity as Tobi with your help. So she is pretending to be Tobi. Is this everything?" The leader asked Zetsu as he finally sat down behind the desk.

"Correct, **Leader-sama** ," Zetsu answered, before sinking back into the ground.

The leader could not believe what happened, but maybe it was for the best that Madara died. But it sure gave him a severe headache trying to think about. Finally, after a while, he stood up, head for the main hang out for their members, and tell what happened. There was a gut feeling that the little girl is going to change the world without meaning to.

AN: As I stated at the top, I have adopted this story from TheBlackSeaReaper and will be posting the chapters that they have written. The chapters after them will be my own. On another note, I am sorry for those that I told that this would be up in a couple days, the college term has started for me and I am already swamped with homework plus my job. Be patient and I will get the rest out as soon as I can. Until then!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am SO sorry that it's taken so long to post anything. Things have crazy with school and more than a few medical scares in the family. So without further ado, here's the next chapter from TBSR!

Remember, after I've posted all of the chapters that TBSR has written, then I'll continue on from there.

 **Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Skipping down the streets was a very happy Tobi, as she passed people, she noticed that they did not glare or say hurtful things about her. Sure she pretended that their words and glares did not affect her in any way, but they really did affect her. She was on her way to Konoha Academy, since its her first day as Tobi. She wandered what the other students are gonna oing to do or how they are going to act when she meets them. Hopefully they will treat Tobi better than they treated Naru Uzumaki in the past.

As she entered the classroom, the teacher, Iruka stopped reading from the textbook and looked at her and asked, "Hello, there, is there something that you may need?"

"Yes, Tobi is wondering if this is the class that is taught by Iruka?" Tobi asked in a silly voice.

The rest of the class was staring at the newcomer in curiosity, wondering where he came from and why Naru Uzumaki was and why she was not there yet. He has short brown hair, an orange spiral mask with one eye hole, and wears clothes that are all black and covers him totally. There was not a single inch of skin uncovered.

"Well, class, it seems that we have a new student going us today. Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" Iruka asked.

"My name is Tobi and Tobi is a good boy. Tobi hopes that we can be wonderful friends," Tobi told the class and their teacher.

Everyone just stared as they could not believe what just happened. It seemed that the new student, Tobi, was not really right in the head. And also they wondered who was smoking what when they let this crazy person into the Academy.

"Excuse me, Iruka –sensei?" A girl with pink hair raised her hand. Tobi did a double take when he saw the pink hair.

"Yes, Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"Where is Uzumaki? Is she sick or something?" Sakura asked. She was really concerned about her classmate even though she does not show it in public, because according to her mother, Naru was a really bad person and that she was to stay away from her. But Sakura could not really believe that Naru was a bad person, because she did nothing bad except pulling pranks on others.

"I don't know where she is at the moment, but during lunch I will try to find her," Iruka answered before going back to read more out of the textbook. As he was about to start reading, he saw that Tobi had his hand raised.

"What is it, Tobi?" Iruka asked as he signed.

"Tobi heard that Uzumaki isn't no longer coming to the academy, because Uzumaki disappeared without a trace yesterday afternoon. And that Tobi was Uzumaki's replacement," Tobi said as he hoped that no one will figure out what really happened to Naru Uzumaki.

Gasps were heard around the classroom. Nobody thought that Naru Uzumaki would disappear like that with no trace of what happened to her. That really hit home for most of the students there, if Naru was taken, they could be next. Most of the students realized that they did not really know her and they began to regret that.

"Class settle down, and lets continue the lesson. Hopefully we will finish by lunch time." With that he began reading from the textbook. But like the rest of the students, his mind was not really into what he was reading.

 _Later on, in the Hokage's Office:_

Iruka stormed into the office with one thing on his mind: where was Naru Uzumaki?

"Ah, Iruka, what brings you here?" Sarutobi asked when the young teacher came into his office.

"I was told by the new student Tobi, that Naru Uzumaki disappeared yesterday without any trace of who did it. What happened to her? Where is she, Hokage –sama?" Iruka said in one breath.

Sarutobi just studied him for a few moments, before putting up silencing wards around his office. He then turned to Iruka and replied, "Since you see Naru as herself, not as a demon. I guess it will be alright to tell you. Naru Uzumaki did disappear yesterday, but not in the way that you think. She is still around but as someone different."

Iruka thought for a second, before the pieces of the puzzle was falling into place and he then asked, "Naru is Tobi?"

"Hai! She was sick and tired of the glares and abuse that this village gives her everyday, that she believes if she became someone different, those glares and abuse would stop, and I believe she is right. So the question is can you, Iruka, keep this secret?" Sarutobi stated as he just stared out at the faces of the previous Hokages that was craved into the side of the cliff.

"I will keep this a secret. But I have one question: why did Naru choose to become such an annoying person?" Iruka asked.

Hokage laughed and said, "That will be one of the many mysteries of life that will remain unsolved."

 _After the Academy, at the Hokage Tower:_

"Now, Tobi, if you will follow me. I will show you where you will be living now," Sarutobi told the young student who is standing in front of him. Sarutobi was very happy that finally he can give his grandchild a decent place to live for now on. It pained him that Naru had to live in the poor side of the village. He would worry about her safety at night. But now he never again have to worry about her…his safety any more. It was still hard for him to think about Naru as a boy, instead of being a girl.

"Tobi can't wait to see Tobi's new home. Hokage –jiji is being too kind to Tobi. Tobi does not know how to thank Hokage –jiji for all of this," Tobi cheerfully said as he skipped along.

(AN: For now on, I am going to refer to Naru or Tobi as a boy. Because its getting even me confused and I'm writing this.)

When they got to the new apartment, Tobi was really acting like he was on an extreme sugar high. He was finally happy to have a decent place to call now. As he looked around, he could not but help to think that this is a sign of starting a new chapter in his life.


End file.
